


Forbidden Fruit

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Medieval AU, friendship/more, implied shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Being Queen is a hard job. You're still a woman at the end of the day and sometimes you have to give in to your desires.





	

Queen Shagotte sat on her throne and listened. Lord Percival, a minor noble of her court was complaining about the Masked Dragon Ninja. Lord Percy Percival tapped one hand against his forearm as he listed his grievances. His opulent red cloak, yellow tunic and faded green hose were a fashion nightmare.  
  
A headache stirred. Shagotte was only half listening to the man as he continued to expound and list his lost possessions. She settled a look of benign compassion to her lips and forced it to stay as she devoted more thought to the betrothal gift she still needed to provide. Something valuable but not too ostentatious, easily portable and hopefully something they wouldn't re-gift. One of King Makarov's adopted children was soon to marry, and the party was sure to be a never-to-be-forgotten experience.  
  
The Captain of the Guards, Lily d'Pantheur swept his eyes over the assembled nobility. He rarely had charge of such mundane council meetings. Several of the younger and lesser ranked knights had been waylaid with stomach ailments. Needs must be filled, and as such he'd taken extra duty hours to protect his Queen. He rolled his eyes, huffed in exasperation, then sighed. It was likely the 'stomach ailment' was no virus, but simple tavern overindulgence.  
  
He maintained watch - taking note of the lesser retainers jockeying positions for the next audience. If they couldn't settle things peacefully, he'd have to make his presence felt. Mayhap by clouting them over the head with his magic sword, 'Buster Ma'am'. Mayhap not necessary, but he was getting restless. Guarding the Queen from her courtiers was boring. He caught the eye of Shagotte as he shifted the sword on his hip and they exchanged the barest of smiles.  
  
Lily swore the flush on his cheek was due to his Queen reading his intent. His intent to resolve the boisterous nobles with the blunt end of his sword. Not because her beauty stirred his soul to poetry.  
  
Shagotte had run with the entire group of castle children when lessons had permitted. Younger, older, contemporaries. Every child whether noble or born of servants had roamed in a pack. Those who were apprentices, even the squires serving busy knights had free time to join them.  
  
She'd become Queen at fifteen. War had taken her father first, her mother leaving this world soon after. She had not been able to persevere without him. Already a squire for three years, Lily served a knight attached to the castle when Princess Shagotte had her coronation as Queen. Almost overnight she went from a lively headstrong girl to a serious leader of men. If she ever begrudged the rest of her childhood slipping away, none ever heard her bemoan the loss.  
  
Lord Percy Percival slowed his list of complaints. He asked for an immense sum of remuneration and bowed to his Queen. Shock at the immense faux pas swept around the room. Whispers and cruel looks abounded. While the noble had been on a quest from the Queen, he had been instructed to leave his more valuable belongings at his estate. It was a well known fact the Masked Dragon Ninja was raiding nightly. It was the height of idiocy to traipse about the countryside in ermine and jewels.  
  
"Good sir, pray I remind you to whom you speak." Shagotte allowed the merest downward curl to her lip. "I shall give you time to reflect on such prayers." The Queen inclined her head to the Captain of the Guard. "Escort Lord Percival to one of the monk's cells. Perhaps a week of meditation will clear his mind. This audience is over."  
  
Flanked by two of her ladies-in-waiting, the Queen swept out of the chamber. She headed to her personal quarters. The women assisted Shagotte divest herself of her robes of state. She bid them farewell and sat at her desk. She picked up a quill and tested it for sharpness. It passed muster; she uncapped a small pot of treasured India ink and began to sketch.  
  
As she played with her imagination, the lines softened from stiff and angry into flowing ephemeral shapes. She entered a trance-like state and drew what was becoming a familiar face. It was her own and yet not. A baby swaddled in her arms, waving tiny arms and grabbing a necklace. The necklace Shagotte had commissioned for her own coronation. Each time she drew under this spell, a masculine body with features indistinct would form at the edges of the paper. Despite trying to compel a clearer vision, nothing had come of her efforts as yet.  
  
Shagotte hummed, a finger tracing the lines of her composition. Her future child was of course a beauty, so like her own features but with less freckles. Her hand found a less dry line and smeared the face of man in her drawing. Breath hitching, she dabbed more ink and smudged the figure more. Eyes squinting, she angled her head and scoffed at her crazy thoughts.  
  
An authoritative knock at the door sounded. Lily d'Pantheur strode inside, came to parade rest at the corner of the Queen's desk and snapped a salute. "By your command, might I have leave to give you my report?"  
  
Unable to cover her wet picture, Shagotte shunted it to the side and did her best to ignore it's existence. "I so command," she said, amused they were still holding to the rigid roles society had foisted on them. Long ago, they'd played simple children's games. She and he, and with others had avoided lessons. As youths they had enjoyed adventures with the motley crew of castle children.  
  
"Lord Percy was quite upset with the accommodations until I offered to let him upgrade to a jail cell in the barracks."  
  
Shagotte sat straighter in her chair and smiled wider. 'Percy is only foolish, not over-much greedy. A week of meditation will do him good, he'll recoup his money lost as if I had given him the funds."  
  
An answering smile made Lily's half-moon scar wrinkle in a way that made uniformed people quake. Despite his rough hewn exterior, Lily was above all, a gentle and compassionate man. "Unable to gamble, he will assuredly prosper alone."  
  
"One should always gain one thing if losing another," Shagotte leaned forward. Earlier tiredness slipped away now she had the company of her dear childhood friend. "Just as you were denied exercising you magic sword then, perhaps now you could show me just how far you've mastered your skills."  
  
"Regretfully not here in your study my Queen," said Lily who then shifted his sword back further on his hip. Some things can be moved out of temptation, and some would always be forbidden fruit.  
  
"Did that ever stop you when we were children?" The cool amusement from Shagotte made Lily blush. Several times at her instigation as youths, he'd destroyed various items and had yet to repay the full amount.  
  
Lily pushed Shagotte's hand from over her work. "I'd say this to be your mother holding you, but that is your coronation necklace." He peered closer, "Who is the blessed fellow in the background?"  
  
"No one as yet." She tried to pull the paper back.  
  
Lily put his thumb over the rough sketch of the man's face. "Whosoever he be, he has all he could ever need with you as the mother of his child." He pushed away from the desk and straightened. "I have nothing further to report my Queen." Lily gave a shallow bow, beginning to back away.  
  
"Tomorrow we ride for King Makarov's borders, but for now, you may withdraw." She laughed, the last portion of tension draining away. "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
His years of stealth training made Lily's exit from the room silent. Shagotte was alone with her musings. Picking up the quill again she deftly added to her future child's face. Hovering the quill over the paper she felt a pull to make alterations. A few strokes later and her face she was drawing became melancholy. A distant portion of her mind began to worry but it was lost as her hand without conscious decision began to detail at long last the man in the background.  
  
Minutes later she sat back stunned. It was unmistakable. It was inconceivable. A new figure stood off to the side wearing the robes of a nobleman; face clearly shown but one Shagotte had never seen before. The first male figure now sported a crescent scar at his right eye. The expression he sported was wistful and pained? Shagotte felt a pang deep in her heart. Lily was a comforting presence in her life, but what did this scene she'd drawn now mean? Two men, herself and a child.  
  
Shagotte opened a drawer and added the paper to a tall stack of images, closed it and sighed. The morning would be soon enough to deal with this new piece to the puzzle of her future. Knowing certain things must come to pass didn't explain other things.  
  
Lily d'Pantheur was a fine man; his lack of noble connections was no impediment in his job. His valour and stalwart character would serve him in a search for a bride. Shagotte looked down at her hands. The ring bearing the seal of her kingdom was wearing heavy on her finger. Granting him a knighthood and land was a small reward for years of unstinting devotion. Lily deserved to find happiness.  
  
Standing up from the chair, Shagotte rubbed the small of her back. Removing the pins from her hair, she deposited them in a small carved box. Economical movements had her shimmying out of her dress and into a fine cotton chemise and into bed in a trice. Burrowing under the covers she pressed cold hands against her cheeks, one last bed time ritual to perform before falling asleep. Shagotte called up the last image she could remember of her parents before war tore her family apart. She did her best to reinforce the fading memories. Had her father grinned or smirked on that fateful day? Her mother was easier to recall; looking into a mirror was enough of a refresher. Her vibrant gown as her husband strode off had been the last time she'd worn colour.  
  
In her minds eye, Shagotte held tight to her parents, allowing herself to grieve another part of her childhood. Relaxing her grip, Shagotte smiled faintly. Lily d'Pantheur was her crutch and she would hobble back to strength using his help.

  


Shagotte accepted another flagon of mead from a smiling server. She tipped her head back and drank, the sweet wine leaving a spicy tingle on her tongue. Grasping the mug against her sternum, the tipsy Queen let out a satisfied sigh.  
  
Princess Lucy was dancing an aggressive jig with her betrothed, her feet adroitly avoiding crushing by the enthusiastic but not overly skilled Natsu. The smile they shared was a live thing that blazed between them. The festive atmosphere gained new gaiety from their happiness.  
  
What a difference one year had made. Gardener no more, Natsu was the officially recognized fiancé of the third oldest adopted daughter of King Makarov. It hadn't been all sunshine and roses. A hard pressed battle for acceptance which took copious amounts of communication and compromise. He'd accepted the title and lands bequeathed for the shire of Magnolia. It was near enough for easy commute should his soon-to-be-bride miss any of her family. All the girls adopted by Makarov were Lucy's sisters of the heart.  
  
Lily stood attentively at Shagotte's side. He partook of the bountiful food and only drank watered wine. No matter how she assured him the amount and skills of the guards in Makarov's kingdom were sufficient, he demurred. After the royal posturing, Queen Shagotte had decided to relax. She wanted her friend Lily to join her.  
  
"I insist." Shagotte placed her hand on Lily's elbow and tugged to gain his attention. "As your Queen you must keep me happy."  
  
"Mayhap one drink would suit thy purpose?" Lily snapped his fingers and a buxom maid carrying a tray of beer sauntered over. He hoisted the smallest tankard and smiled at Shagotte. "Let me offer a toast to your own eventual betrothal. May the day come soon that you embrace your own child!" He tipped the contents of the stein down his throat, swallowing every drop without pause.  
  
The server giggled and took the empty away. Lily stood transfixed. What had seemed like a harmless amount of beer had in fact been a potent brew. A golden glow spread from his mouth to his stomach, warming his centre and travelling to his extremities. He stared at Shagotte in wonder.  
  
"Why are you not dancing? Such a lovely flower should avail herself of the many partners here tonight." Lily took the flagon from Shagotte's unresisting hands and set it down, then pulled the woman to her feet. "If all the men here are blind, I shall have to bring you to their attention."  
  
Shagotte acquiesced. She followed her friend out onto the floor and they joined in a stately waltz. Lily's hands were warm and firm as they guided her about. Smiles wreathed Shagotte's face; joy of the dance and joy in her companion. They whirled around and around to the music, changing to a jig, another waltz and more country dances. Was it hours or minutes since they began dancing? The answer scarcely bothered the Queen. All she knew was delight. She felt light as a feather in Lily's strong grip. What once had been duty was now pleasure, and she wanted to spin this wonderful moment as far as she could.  
  
Shagotte breathed heavy, for the last tune had been a forceful reel. Her gown was meant for dancing, but still restricted her lungs. "No more, I desire fresh air!"  
  
Lily led her out to one of the balconies. "Fresh air for my Queen." He moved her hand to his forearm, keeping his overtop hers. "Fresh air and anything else thou dost desire."  
  
The moon was full and competed with the twinkling stars. Lily and Shagotte were alone. She leaned against Captain D'Pantheur, overwhelmed with the moment. She might have the burden of her kingdom, but tonight she was also a woman. A woman who had given much up to make her kingdom thrive, and deserved at the very least some scrap of affection.  
  
She sighed, gazing up at the moon. "Tis most beauteous."  
  
"Aye." Lily kept his eyes on the woman beside him. "I wager there is no finer beauty to be found."  
  
"Are your words to be taken at face value?" Shagotte decided to blame the mead for her words. "Dost thou truly wish to serve my desire?"  
  
"My life is yours My Queen." Deep and gruff as Lily's voice was, it did quiver to the subtle flow of Shagotte's meaning. "I ask only that I am allowed to serve you."  
  
Shagotte felt a sudden burst of shivers flow over her body. Her prescient gift woke from slumber. The next step to her child was revealed to her and the next after that. The noble she would meet on the morrow would gain her hand. Tonight was her last chance to taste forbidden fruit.  
  
"I am overcome from exertion." She gave a weak smile to her childhood sweetheart grown so strong. "I wish for additional libations and have need of your escort to my quarters. Tis a small service, is it not?"  
  
Lily's grin was just the tiniest bit lop-sided. It added carefree charm to his battle scar, an odd mix, but still true. "That and more I would gladly do."  
  
Shagotte closed her eyes and imagined the features of her child clearly. She exhaled and looked at the bemused brown eyes of Lily. "Then take my hand and keep your promise, until the sun shines we are as common folk."


End file.
